Meet Jem
by dragonsister13
Summary: Meet Jem! The newest contestant on Total Drama Island! Will she mess up anyone's chance at the money or make friends along the way! And what is up with Chef!


**AN: HEY PEOPLES! OK SO I DON"T OWN ANY OF THIS! BUT I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT STEROTYPE MY OC JEM FOLLOWS! ALSO THANKS FOR READING!**

Jem pov.

I was sitting on the boat listening to my music. I just love music! If it's got a beat and words, then I'm in! I started to hum along when suddenly the boat started to slow down and I looked up to see that we were pulling up to the dock. I quickly slipped my phone into my bag and stood up, fixing my clothes and hair. I was anxious to meet new people. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE MY FRIENDS TO DEATH! But I wanted to get to know some new people.

I looked over to the dock and saw a girl gracefully climb down from her boat and smile, but then another boat comes and all I see is a light green blur with orange on top running off her boat, but then she fell and knocked her head, and I could feel myself freak out, I wanted to help her so bad, but then thankfully the girl right before her pulled her out of the water, and I sighed

'she seems nice,' I thought, 'maybe we could try to be friends!' excited with the prospect of there at least being one nice person on the island. I know how reality show people work, they all want money and fame, but they all just try to do it the wrong way. If I lose, I don't want to go home as some person who has proved that they are a horrible person. I'd rather be nice and lose, then evil and win.

Suddenly my boat pulled up and I stepped off the boat, with a big smile on my face as Chris introduced me,

"and here's our last contestant, Jemmy!" using my full name which I really didn't like.

"Actually," I said politely, "it's Jem, Chris," I looked back over to the others and all the girls were staring at this guy who looks like he just came off of a magazine and all the guys were staring right at me causing me to blush. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at all of them.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'd introduce myself but is seems that Chris already did that for me. I hope that I can get to know all of you later and then walked over to the pile of luggage and put my red suitcase with my lucky silver scarf tied around the handle with the others luggage and walked over to stand at the end of the line, which happened to be right next to a guy wearing a white long sleeve undershirt, underneath a blue shirt and red sweater vest with cargo pants. I'll admit, he was kinda cute in a nerdy bookish sort of way.

Then Chris says, "Ok, everyone! Go to the end of the dock so we can get a pic for the promos. We all rush over and I'm shoved between a guy with a green Mohawk and piercings and a guy in a red track suit. We were all smiling and waiting for the picture to be taken, as Chris fiddled with the camera. Finally he got it and told us to say, 'Wawanakwa!' and we all yelled it just as the dock broke and we all fell into the water trying to grab onto pieces of the floating wreckage from the dock.

"EVERYONE! DRY OFF AND MEET AT THE CAMP FIRE PIT IN 10!" Chris yelled. He was so not on anyone's good side right now. I swam out over to the beach and wringed my long red hair out. Then a big black guy in a hand-me-down chef hat and apron. I saw him leave a pile of towels nearby and smiled. Chris might not like us, but at least one of them is looking out for us.

I walked over to grab a towel and reached the stack at the same time of a blond chick in a blue hoodie. She seemed like a surfer girl. I smiled, I knew plenty of surfer chicks and they were all really cool.

"Hi, I'm Jem," I smiled at her and she smiled back,

"Hey. I'm Bridgette. Nice to meet you Jem," she smiled back at me and I could feel a sense of friendship.

"It's good to meet you as well," I said as we dried off. "Wanna walk to the fire pit together?" I asked her. She nodded and then we walked off in the direction that the trail lead us talking about Chris. As I had guessed, no one liked him much. I guess that's what happens when you dump a bunch of people into a pit of water. We got to the pit before the others and took two stumps near the front and kept talking, until she got dragged off into a different conversation with a blond guy wearing an open pink shirt and a hat. I smiled,

'They were totally made for each other,' I thought. Then suddenly a guy with brown hair and a gap in his teeth sat next to me and opened his mouth to say something when Chris started talking,

"This is camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win 100 thousand dollars,"

When Duncan interrupted, "excuse me," he said, "what will the sleeping arrangements be, cause I'd like to request a bunk under her," he said pointing to an asian girl wearing a halter top.

"They're not coed are they?" she asked worried.

"No, girls get one side each of the cabin and dudes get the other," Chris said causing her to relax.

When suddenly a pretty blond form the back said, "Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay, that is debatable," Chris sighed, "but that's not how this works, and it's CHRIS!" he said focusing on his name.

Then two girls up front in matching outfits started talking about how they have to live together or they'll die. I mentally face palmed. I mean I get when you have a really close friend but there are points where it gets a little too extreme.

Then a girl with blue and black hair sighed, "this cannot be happening," I looked over to her and gave her a secret smile, and she smiled back. But then the big guy standing behind he with the oak leaf on his t-shirt grabbed her and the tracksuit guy from earlier and hugged them in a chokehold.

"Come on guys! It's all like a big sleepover!" he yelled making me smile at his positive attitude.

Then the tracksuit guy motioned to the guy with the Mohawk and said, "At least you don't have to sleep next to him," we looked back to the guy with the Mohawk and he was giving a dear a noogie. What the- you know what. I don't want to know.

"Here's the deal," Chris said, getting our attention back like a true host and started to split us up. He sent the girl with blue and black hair (Gwen), they guy with the green shirt and black handprint (Trent), the Asian from earlier (Heather), the guy with the brown hair and gap in his teeth (Cody), the pretty blond (Lindsey), a girl with brown hair wearing a girl scout uniform (Beth), the skinner of the two look-a-like best friends (Katie), the big blond guy with the oak leaf shirt (Owen), a sister with hoop earrings (Leshawna), the guy from the magazine (Justin), the cute nerd (Noah), and me over to one side and deemed us The Screaming Gophers! Awesome! My high school is actually the gophers!

Then he said for the others to move to the other side, the open pink shirt guy (Geoff), Bridgette, a guy with a big D on a shirt (DJ), red tracksuit guy (Tyler), the bigger of the two look-a-like best friends (Sadie), the girl wearing light green with crazy orange hair (Izzy), the girl who helped Izzy out of the lake (Courtney), a guy wearing a blue puffball hat (Ezekiel), the guy with the Mohawk (Duncan), a girl wearing all dark blue lifting weights wait when did she get those? (Eva), and a guy with red hair and glasses (Harold). They were sent over and christened The Killer Bass! Hmmmm… I like being a gopher better I thought happily!

Then Chris went on to explain about how we'll always be on camera and that we can vent in the outhouse if we want.

I went in after Gwen, Lindsey, and … a duck? What is wrong with this island?

"Well," I said, "it seems like there are some nice people. Especially on my team. YAY GOPHERS! That's actually my high school, so shout out to all my gopher buds! I'm a little sad I guess that my new friend is on the other team, but hey, we can be friends when the teams merge at least! Bye Gophers and family! Wish me luck!" and then walked out and bumped into Owen.

"Oh, sorry big guy," I said. He just smiled and ruffled my hair saying,

"it's fine Jem! See you on the team!" I smiled and nodded, and then headed over to the cabins where all the luggage was on the proper side of each cabin. I smiled, even if it was the interns, it's still a really sweet gesture that they are helping us, even if it's just in these small ways.

I walked into the girls side of the gophers and saw that they were all bunk beds, 'cool' I thought. Just like summer camp. I looked around and saw Gwen and walked over to her.

"Hey Gwen," I asked, "do you need someone to bunk with?" she smiled at me and nodded, "Which one do you want?" I asked her and she smiled again and said,

"I'll take bottom if you don't mind,"

"Not at all," I smiled and hopped up onto my bunk.

Then suddenly a loud ear piercing shriek rang through the room. I looked over to where the sound came from and saw Lindsey standing on a chair screaming at a little cockroach on the ground. I smiled and got up to pick up the bug. Well, I would've if DJ hadn't freaked out when he came in to see what happened and he hopped onto Gwen and mine's bunks and he landed on top of me so I couldn't get up, and then he broke the bed. So I was trapped underneath him as he and most of the others freaked out except for Duncan who took one look at the scene, walked out, and then walked back in with an axe and chopped the poor little guy in half. Gwen snickered,

"Well that's one way to kill a cockroach."

"Hey DJ," I said from my position of him squishing the air out of my lungs, "you mind getting off me please? I really need to breathe."

He yelped and got off me and then turned around to pull me out of the wreckage of the bunk beds and set me down on my feet and he said, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry Jem! I didn't see you! I guess I panicked!" he kept going,

"DJ," I yelled over him, "IT'S OK!" he nodded relieved and then he retreated along with the others too the mess hall with me and Gwen following but we got separated so she was in the middle of the line and I was closer to the front with Owen and Noah. I saw the guy from earlier who was wearing the kitchen stuff behind the counter. Well that makes sense I thought then he yelled,

"I WILL SERVE IT 3 TIMES A DAY AND YOU WILL EAT IT 3 TIMES A DAY! GRAB YOUR TRAYS, GET YOUR FOOD AND SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN NOW!"

"Have a cow," Owen muttered to Noah and I and we both snickered until chef said,

"come closer fat boy, I DIDN"T HEAR YOU!"

Owen stuttered out, "I really didn't say anything important," and then walked off.

Then he turned on Noah, "You scrawny kid, give me your plate," to which Noah complied and chef slinged some more food on his bread, which then flew back up to the spoon! Chef tried again and it stayed. OK…

Then it was my turn. I walked up to him and as he handed me the food I said, "thank you sir for spending the time to make all of us food. I know it must not be fun. And also I saw you with the towels, and I wanted to say thank you sir, for caring about us," and then I walked over to the boys leaving a smiling chef behind. They stared at me like I was nuts,

"What did you do that for?" Noah asked.

"Cause I saw him leave the towels for us after Chris left us in the lake, and the fact that he isn't just letting us starve," I said and they both nodded. Then Owen said,

"You know what, you really are nice Jem," and then Chris came in and said it was time for our first challenge! Well how bad could it be…..?


End file.
